Wood's Life
by Woodstar-of-DawnClan
Summary: A loner kit named Wood has faced a rough life, after losing both his birth mother and his adopted mother to evil rouges. After constantly being attacked, he feels as though his life couldn't get any worse. He doesn't wish to become a Kittypet, but with a life in The Outskirts just beyond the Clans, where death seems to run wild, does he have any choice?
1. Chapter 1

Wood squealed, his fur bristling. He had just had a bad dream, that's for sure. He let his fur lie flat again, supported by Justice's kind support. _It's okay, little one, go back to sleep._ Wood shook his tiny head, thinking back a reply, _but I'll just get the dream again._ Justice sighed, _There, I've programmed your next dream, and you'll like this one. _She thought back. Wood guessed when she 'programmed' his next dream, it was more like, 'Hack into his brain, tug something out of his memory, and throwing something he'd never heard of in.' He hated it when she did that, but acted grateful, since she _did_ just give him a good dream. Purring slightly, he rested his head on the moss-lined nest and closed his eyes. 'It was Green-Leaf, beautiful and luscious trees flourished, a nearby river trickled softly, and Wood imagined miniature pebbles getting pushed gently by the current. A single leaf fluttered to the ground, it twisted in the air, slowly, but surely, floating down to the ground. A gap in the leafy canopy radiated with sunlight, and he felt warmth flood through his whole body as he went to go stand in it. Nothing could ruin this day. A small, lithe body pattered past him, its constant paw steps loud and clear to Wood. He gave chase, _this is easy prey, _he thought. A leap was all it took for the little creature to be in his grasp. He gave a quick killing bite, and began to eat the prey. His ears pricked up in surprise, _this is delicious! , _he thought. He heard Justice Purr, _I know. _Wood suddenly woke up, the taste of mouse still on his lips. He licked them clean, and then got out of his nest, _Aww..., _he thought, directed at Justice. _You need to wake up sometime, _she purred. Sunlight was streaming through the bush he had been sleeping in. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light outside. He heard paw steps behind him, and he slunk back into his bush for safety. It was a Blue-Gray Tom with Sharp Amber Eyes. Their pupils were contracted to slits, he looked mean to Wood. So he scrambled round the back of the bush and pushed his way through the branches. He sneaked away, holding his breath. _Who's that?_ He asked Justice, _Dragon_, she replied, her tone didn't sound at all amused. _What's wrong?_ The voice in his head replied solemnly, _I've watched him before; he's a killer, Wood. _This made him nervous, so he slunk away and tried to get some exercise. He had started to stalk a mouse when a voice sounded behind him. "Hello, kit." His fur prickling, he turned around. There he was, Dragon, his blood-stained claws unsheathed, teeth bared, and ears drawn back. "...Hello, Dragon." He widened his eyes, and realised he had just said too much. Two simple words had just put his life Jeopardy. Dragon narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, and how do you know my name? Speak, kit!" Wood whimpered and felt Justice warn him; _don't tell him, he is High-Ranking._ Before Wood could ask Justice what she meant by 'High-Ranking', Dragon had slashed a deep wound on his back. "Let that be a warning for ignoring my orders!" He growled. The Huge Tom stepped forward, and instantly tripped over a tree root. Wood saw his chance and quickly pelted away. He heard Dragon let out an Angry Yowl, and pursued him. Wood could feel the Tom's paws thrumming the ground, each step like an Earthquake for him. He quickly flipped around, growling, "Leave me alone!" and felt cold suddenly. _That was unwise,_ Justice advised. He turned tail again and ran for his life. He had given Dragon the chance to catch up, and felt a snap of jaws behind him. With sudden realization, Wood knew what had just happened. The Looming Tom had tried to grab his tail, and had been stopped somehow. He couldn't explain the coldness though. Thinking wildly, he threw a question at Justice, _What just happened?_ There was no reply, and an eerie silence followed. A couple of moments later, he felt his body relax at the presence of Two Souls once again. _Sorry, I had to surprise Dragon or he would have grabbed your tail. _Wood was wide-eyed. _You left my body? Did you talk to him or something? _He threw his confusion at her head on, an endless flurry of questions sat in his mind ready. _Stop! I can't answer _all _of your questions just like that! I've answered what you need to know, and will not accept any more. _He felt slightly stupid now; _Of course she couldn't answer all those questions!_ He thought (To himself). He lay himself down on a pile of leaves to rest. He was happier now (despite the attack); for he knew that if Justice is with him, everything is going to be all right. _Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

After the refreshing break in the cool, damp leaves, he set off again. It was now Sun-High, and he was getting _very_ hungry. He felt a tug in his chest, like something was guiding him. He took it as a hunch, but followed it anyway. Eventually the over-whelming scent of prey hit his nose. Wood prowled out of the bushes, and was instantly shocked. A Huge, Red Twoleg Nest sat in front of him, with Two Looming Flaps wide open. He cautiously stalked in, and peered from the entrance, checking to see if it was safe. But all seemed well, and the prey scent was so strong that he couldn't turn down a perfect meal. He padded in, his eyes rolling in different directions as he observed the nest with more curiosity than before. The thing covering the sky was also Red, but looked worn and badly cared for, as though the Twolegs that lived here couldn't take care of the entire nest. He clawed at the curious stuff that was on his paws. Wood lifted on up, and looked at it. The thing was tube-like, but seemed natural and not of Twoleg Origin. He sniffed it, and thought he recognised the scent it carried. It smelt of wood, and looked a bit like Yellow Grass; however, it was stiffer and a little less comforting to sit on. He dropped it and decided to finally search for some prey. A Pile of the stuff rustled nearby, and Wood padded away to investigate. A Small Gray Creature Darted from the pile and straight into his paws, where he killed it with satisfaction on his face. "Silly Mouse." Justice seemed impressed too, _that was lucky; it seems this barn is bountiful of mice. _Wood was impressed; Justice knew what the thing he was in was. _A barn?_

_A nest used by Twolegs. They store wheat and sometimes animals inside. This one is full of mice and most likely to have a Mice-Catcher, or a Cat if you want to put it that way. _

Wood nodded. So that was what the wood things were. But as he heard Justice mention a cat, he was instantly alert. "A cat?" He instantly realized his mistake. He had thought out loud, and seconds later an even louder rustle than before alerted him to the presence of another cat. Thinking quickly, he leapt into a bush and made a hole just big enough for him to see through. A plump Tom padded in, his whiskers twitching. "Hello?" He called out, which made some mice scamper away to the safety of the outside world. He stood there stiffly, not moving a muscle. It seemed he was determined to find out who had spoken. Wood observed the Tom with caution. He was a Tabby, like him, but bore no resemblance to him other than the fact that they are the same breed. The Tom had Black Fur, with Dark-Gray Stripes. He had Golden Coloured Eyes, and their Pupils were round. He seemed to be pretty content and relaxed even now, despite having an intruder on his territory. The Black Cat called out again, "Hello? I know you're in here. You spoke." He started inspecting every pile. Wood wasn't sure if he should come out, but looked in terror as a thin trail of blood led towards him. _The wound hadn't sealed up! _He flashed his eyes around in panic, hoping to find some kind of escape, but in vain. The Mysterious Tom's gaze suddenly flashed towards Wood's hiding place, noticing the dots of Scarlet-Red blood on the floor. "Found you! Come out! I won't bite!" He half-joked, but a note of seriousness was also there. He didn't know what Wood was like, or where he came from. He didn't even know that he was a kit. Feeling nervous, Wood climbed out, trembling slightly. Suddenly the Tom's gaze softened, and he gave a sympathetic purr. "You're only a kit! And you're bleeding! What happened?" His tone was gentle, and was tipped with concern. Wood nodded slowly, and then opened his mouth to reply. He told the Tom everything that had happened this morning, how he had been attacked by the Rouge, how he had ran for his life, and almost losing his tail. "Poor you! It's a good thing my Twolegs keep me safe. I'd be dead if it weren't for them, considering this section of the territories just outside the Clans is full of hateful monsters that want nothing more than to shred the warriors, but this means they crave the act of murder, and would do anything to feel blood on their claws. I feel sorry for you, kit, for being all on your own out there." _Not entirely on my own. _He thought, but this cat wouldn't understand so he kept it silent. "What's your name?" Wood asked bravely, hoping the Tom was friendly enough to tell him his identity.

"Oak. What's yours?" he asked back, tilting his head curiously.

"Wood." Oak laughed, "Oak and Wood!"

Wood felt amused by this cat's sense of humour. "Are you a kittypet?"

"No. I'm a mouse catcher, I don't usually get stay in the Twoleg's house, but that's okay. The hay is much more comfy." He patted a piece of hay with his paw, "What happened to your mother, Wood? Surely you were with her sometime?"

Wood shook his head, "I never met my real mother. I was cared for by a kindly She-Cat who was caring for some kits. But she was murdered and we were forced to go our separate ways." Wood heard Oak purr sympathetically again, "So you lost _two_ mothers?" Wood nodded, feeling depression deep inside. He'd never really considered the hardships he had gone through, but now that he thought about it, The Outskirts of the Clans were a horrifying place. "Have you ever been a Loner before? Or have you ever seen what it's like outside this barn. Oak tilted his head, "Once, I wondered beyond the Twoleg barn. I met Gray Rouge with Amber, Malicious looking eyes. They were contracted, as though he's never seen the light before. I went up to say hi to him-"Wood had drifted off, deep in thought. Then it struck his mind. That was the Rouge who had attacked him! It was Dragon! He pricked his ears back to Oak, listening intently. "-and I tried to fight back, but his blows were powerful, and I was knocked off my feet before I could counteract. A slash to the muzzle was all it took for the bridge of my nose to be slashed in half. I'd never seen such an aggressive Tom. He was enjoying it too, and while I struggled for breath, he pounced on me and dragged me somewhere. I fell unconscious, and when I woke up, I was back in my barn. I never found out who that cat was, or what he did to me that night." Wood stared in shock, "T-That was the cat who attacked me. That was Dragon." The Mouser's reply was merely a whisper. "H-He said something before I was knocked out. Something like 'Good-Bye'. After I woke up, my fur was all wet." Wood hadn't heard a thought from Justice until now, _He was thrown into a river, he was 6 moons old and was pitied on by a young Twoleg. It had found his owners and returned to them. It was why he woke up in his barn._ Wood nodded, and then turned to Oak, "You were thrown in a river, and a Twoleg saved you." All that came after was a shocked silence, until broken a while later by the Kittypet, "How do you know that? This was before you were born, probably. So how did you find out?" Wood shuffled, he'd slipped his tongue, again. This time it was obviously not a coincidence. But he couldn't tell Oak about Justice, he'd be sneered at for lying or being insane. So how was he going to explain this?


End file.
